


Life in the Blood

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: An unseen moment from Episode 19.The life of the flesh is in the blood.





	Life in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Engraved](http://theysangastheyslew.tumblr.com/image/166946675665) by theysangastheyslew on Tumblr.
> 
> Please be sure you check out her amazing work.

_The life of the flesh is in the blood._

Ancient words from an ancient text, drift unbidden through his mind. 

Watching his life ebb away as blood pools beneath him, he knows their fundamental truth.

Stop bleeding and live. He has to live. To fight. To kill.

_The life_

His life. Her life. Their life.

_of the flesh_

Stone. Flesh. If it could burn, then it could be consumed. 

_is in the blood._

No stitch in cloth, or chalk, or charcoal. Such superficial markings are deficient. 

Blood is required to burn life from stone and flesh.

Pressing in the metal shard, he inscribes his flesh, till his blood flows.

_The life of the flesh is in the blood._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was short. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism always welcome.
> 
> Please check out the art if you haven't done so already.


End file.
